ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Attack
The Attack is the sixth episode of the seventh season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It is the 70th overall episode in the Ninjago series. Official Description The Ninja celebrate their escape from the Vermillion Army and their retrieval of the Emerald sic Time Blade, but with Acronix and Krux determined to get their Blade back, the Airjitzu Temple becomes a battleground. Plot The Ninja (Jay, Zane, and Cole) use the Slow-Mo Time Blade for their own amusement (while slicing Jay's favorite toy in the process), while Nya is on her laptop, obsessed to find the whereabouts of her missing Samurai X suit, and Kai delves through books to find the meaning of the mark. Lloyd was explaining to a resting Wu of the team retrieving the Slow-Mo Time Blade, and Misako calmly asks Lloyd to quiet down and let Wu rest, but Lloyd accidentally knocks the platter of tea from her hands, and he still does not notice. Wu is still fast asleep when Lloyd finishes his tale, leaving him a little confused. Meanwhile, back at the Time Twin's base, Krux and Acronix both fume in front of Raggmunk and Blunck at how the two carelessly lost the Time Blade. The two commanders confess at how Jay came riding in on a lightning-powered motorcycle, but the Twin's are not pleased as the commanders had used the blades and yet still lost it. However, Blunck states they can get the blade back if they trade it with Cyrus Borg, but Krux retorts that they need him to complete the apparatus; then Blunck improvises, saying they get the blade back, and not trade Cyrus Borg with them; however, giving the Ninja the whereabouts of their headquarters, while also allowing the Ninja to learn of their plan and try to stop them. While the four of them discuss their plan, Cyrus Borg takes the opportunity to try to sabotage the apparatus; however, Machia comes from behind and warns him. She then tells the Time Twins that, because of the BorgWatch's temporal scanner, they know the location of the Slow-Mo Time Blade; all they needed to do was go get it. Meanwhile, Jay, Zane, and Cole continue to amuse themselves when Lloyd comes in and tells them to not use the Time Blade; with Cole admitting that, with Lloyd as their temporary master, it wasn't going to be as fun. Master Wu later comes in and discusses with the Ninja about how they should not take their victory close to heart—to not allow their pride to cloud their vigilance; Wu expresses that he made this same mistake once. Kai, using this moment, tries to find the meaning of the mark on the snake helmet by asking him. A moment passes when Wu suddenly figures out where the marking comes from. At the exact same moment, Krux and Acronix takes this chance to attack their base. Lloyd leads and heads on in battle with the others. They arrive outside just as the first wave of unarmed Vermillion form. While Jay boasts that they are not armed, another egg filled with weapons comes crashing beside them. Jay complains that the unarmed warriors pretty quickly became armed Vermillion warriors, and Kai snickers at the name of the warriors. Hearing this Zane immediately replies that the name fits quite perfectly as the snakes are a color of red with a tint of orange. The Ninja swiftly defeat the first batch of enemies, with Raggmunk complaining about why they should have let Machia be in charge, but she retorts that they were merely the first salvo. The remains of the Vermillion then merge into a larger humanoid figure, and Ninja have trouble defeating it. When both Kai and Nya were tossed aside, Kai reminds her of their old babysitter, and asks if she remembers what they did if she made them go to bed early, to which Nya easily replies "of course." As Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd are knocked off their feet, with the "big boy" towering over Lloyd, Nya charges in complaining that it wasn't her bed time. She leaps over the Vermillion towards the edge of the floating island, and Kai ducks at the Vermillion's tail, causing it to flip and fall of the island, with Jay commenting that whatever the siblings did, their babysitter wasn't payed enough. Nya suggests to head into Destiny's Bounty 2.0 to take a good look of the force from below them, but the warriors from below start to launch rocks at their ride. The Ninja watch with dismay as Destiny's Bounty 2.0 sinks to the ground from the overwhelming force. At that moment, as Misako was preparing more tea for Wu, an egg smashes into the kitchen, revealing an armed Vermillion. Misako greets the Vermillion by throwing the pot of tea at the Vermillion, takes a quick sip of her own cup of tea before taking a sauce pan to engage a fight. Outside, more Vermillion form around the Temple of Airjitzu, preparing attack on the Ninja. Lloyd says that the Vermillion are bringing the offence upon their temple, and so they must go down there to slow down the force. Jay questions how, and Lloyd summons his Elemental Dragon, only to have Kai and Zane worry about him summoning his dragon, as his fear caused his dragon to disappear in the past. Lloyd remarks that that was in the past, as he is a master now ("In training," Jay adds) and nevertheless continues his way down below, leaving the rest of the Ninja to fight off the Vermillion at the temple. While flying down, Lloyd limits the Vermillion by slicing "eggs" in midair before they could reach the temple, and quickly flips over the catapults. One egg flies by and Lloyd's dragon shoots fire at it, but unfortunately causing the swords inside to plummet down. He avoids them, leaving the swords to impale themselves at where Krux, Acronix, Machia, Raggmunk, and Blunck stand. Machia remarks that the Ninja aren't the only who can fly, and orders their "sky team" to make their way to Lloyd. As the Vermillion make their way towards him, Lloyd calms himself by saying there is no time for fear, but a Vermillion appears beside him, surprising Lloyd and causing him to lose concentration over his dragon. Cole, from the temple, yells at him to conjure the dragon again, but Kai summons his own dragon to rescue Lloyd. However, the flying Vermillion cause a fuss, and by the time Kai defeats them all, Lloyd was already too far. But surprisingly, Nya's missing Samurai X suit appears, leading to the idea that the Vermillion did in fact steal her suit. However, Samurai X dives in and rescues Lloyd before he could fall into enemy hands. Jay, Zane, Kai and Cole then realize that Samurai X was not one of them, meaning that Nya must be Samurai X again, and she must have faked the whole stealing thing. However, Nya comes from behind questioning, still in her Ninja robes, confirming that Nya was not Samurai X. Then Nya spots Samurai X just as Lloyd is set back on the ground, and throws a full rage at the imposter for stealing her suit, and demands to know who it was. While no one responds, Jay then shouts "Who—Are—You?!" at Samurai X, but it still does not respond, leaving Jay very confused. Lloyd then thanks the Samurai, regardless of who it was as it blasts off the temple's island, but Nya continues to rage that whoever it was stole her suit, but Lloyd reminds her that it saved his life. Suddenly, a spiked ball fired from the Vermillion catapults struck the Samurai, and the Ninja yell with dismay as the suit plummets far down below. Soon after, Wu cries out. A remaining warrior corners Wu with the Time Blade, and he knocks it out of his hand and prepares to strike the master. But Cole arrives just in time to use the blade, slowing the Vermillion down and allowing Zane to finish him off. As Wu collapses, Kai supports him while asking him to tell him about the marking on the Vermillion helmet. Before Wu could answer, Krux and Acronix arrive wearing the Vermillion's "sky team" armor. While Kai stays behind with Wu, the rest of the Ninja charge at the Time Twins. They, however, use the Forward Time Blade to teleport in front of Kai and Wu, and knock them both of their feet. Acronix comes in for an attack on Wu with the Forward Time Blade, but Cole tosses the Slow-Mo Time Blade at Wu and he uses it to defend himself. He quickly uses it to slow Acronix down, and Wu knocks the Forward blade out of his hand, allowing Krux to gain a hold of it. Wu gives the Slow-Mo Blade to Kai, who immediately engages in battle with Krux. Acronix's Slow-Mo time bubble bursts, and he spots a katana lying on the floor. As he moves to retrieve it, Lloyd and Jay appear in front to intercept him. While Acronix taunts Lloyd being a boy pretending to be a brave hero, the duo attack Acronix, with Lloyd warning Zane, Cole, and Nya of the oncoming Vermillion. The trio easily defeat them, with Zane using his power of Ice to cause them to slip off the temple's edge. Meanwhile, Misako defeats her Vermillion opponent, soon realizing those outside need her help. The Ninja move in to help attack the Time Twins, Cole using his scythe and knocking everyone to the ground. Lloyd soon orders Kai to give him the Slow-Mo Time Blade as he squares off with Krux. The two lock weapons with each other, Krux taunts Lloyd, saying that Ninjago will soon be the Twins', but Lloyd retorts that he will never give up, spinning Krux and sending him falling on top of his brother, losing his grip on the Forward Blade. Cole retrieves it and hands it to Lloyd, who strongly says that it will be a hard task for the Hands of Time to control Ninjago when they have none of the Time Blades. The Ninja then celebrate, knowing that they have won the battle. Wu then says to not let them be blinded by their pride, and now it is time for the greatest vigilance. But as their pride clouded their mind, Wu desperately cries out to warn the Ninja to look out. Machia flies in and snatches both Time Blades off Lloyd, landing next to Time Twins. When the Ninja recover from their shock, Machia uses the Slow-Mo blade to slow the Ninja down, and confirms to Krux and Acronix that the Time Blades are theirs to keep. Acronix then states that they should also bring Wu with them, and they board a Vermillion airship. Misako arrives outside just as the airship takes flight; she strongly tells Wu to be strong and that it isn't over. The Ninja are unfrozen, with Kai sadly admitting that all that fighting was to just lose everything: Master Wu, both Time Blades, the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, their temple. Jay remarks that the Hands of Time had beaten them. Nya stares down at the wreckage of Samurai X, with her convincing herself that maybe it wasn't destroyed. All the Ninja turn their focus to Lloyd when he declares that the Hands of Time hadn't won; they had lost because they got over-confident, but they were going regroup. In his frustration, Lloyd kicks a Vermillion helmet, the metal landing at Kai's feet, who picks it up and stares at the marking. He is pulled into a flashback, taking place at a very cluttered blacksmiths' workshop, a gong hanging on the wall with the same marking. Kai is shocked at this newly gained information, and says it truly changes everything. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Blunck - Brian Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Machia - Kathleen Barr *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Raggmunk - Michael Adamthwaite *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *The new Samurai X debuts in this episode. **This marks P.I.X.A.L.'s first physical appearance since "Only One Can Remain." *The way that Samurai X saves Lloyd from falling was the same way that Nya saved the Ninja and Wu from falling into Torch Fire Mountain. *Machia reminds the Time Twins of her promise that the Time Blades would be returned to them: "As I promised, the Time Blades are yours to keep"—this could be a reference to Nadakhan's catch-phrase of whenever he granted a wish, stating "Your wish is yours to keep." Errors *In the beginning of the episode, Zane throws the Slow-Mo Time Blade at a bookcase, which it slices. When he removes the Blade, no mark is left on the bookcase. *When the Ninja pull out their weapons, Kai wielded a Katana, but after he and the other Ninja did Spinjitzu, He was holding a Vermillion sword. *When the Vermillion swords fell and hit the ground after Lloyd dodged them, there were two Commander Bluncks running from the weapons instead of having both Blunck and Raggmunk. *Just as Acronix corners Wu and is about to try and hit him with the Forward Time Blade, he doesn't have his hood on. *The official description erroneously describes the Blue Slow-Mo Time Blade as the Emerald Time Blade. This also happens in the previous episode, "A Line in the Sand." *When Cole said "Lloyd. Conjure the Dragon again," his mouth doesn't move. *After Cole hits his Scythe on the ground of the floating temple during the Vermillion Attack, Acronix stands up and uses the Forward Time Blade and Krux is in front of him using a discarded sword, despite the fact the before Cole used his Scythe, Krux was the one using the Forward Time Blade, a second later they switch places and Acronix is the one using the sword and Krux is the one using the Forward Time Blade again. *After Lloyd disarmed Krux with the Slow-Mo Time Blade, and the Ninja have claimed both Forward and Slow-Mo Time Blades, Krux’s face is in Acronix’s face, and Acronix’s in Krux’s. A second later when Machia retrieves the Forward and Slow-Mo Blades from the Ninja, Acronix’s face is back in his body and Krux’s face to his body. *When Jay said "So cool," Nya’s hair was missing. Gallery MoS70GoofingOff.png MoS70Slow-Mo.png Slow-Mo Time Blade.gif MoS70LaughItOff.png MoS70TooDangerous.png MoS70WuArrives.png MoS70Slow-MoBlade.png MoS70Vigilance.png MoS70IMadeThatMistake.png MoS70GongFlashback.png MoS70KaiQuestions.png MoS70WuTroubled.png MoS70ChangesEverything.png MoS70VermillionEgg.png MoS70VermillionForces.png MoS70Commanders.png MoS70Lloyd vs Krux.jpeg MoS70LloydBlade.png MoS70KruxBlade.png MoS70WuCaptured.png MoS70Lost.jpeg MoS70Ninja Weapons.jpeg MoS70Samurai Mech.jpeg MoS70Misako2.jpeg MoS70VermillionEgg.png References de:Im Siegesrausch Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:The Hands of Time Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network